It wasn't supposed to end this way
by NoviceWriterX245
Summary: Tsuki dies at the cruel hands of an enemy, Gokudera can't seem to live without his princess. A short one shot containing Fem!TsunaxGokudera.


**Warning!**_** Please read! The events in this story follow after my other one shot: Three Minutes. I highly suggest you read the one shot first before this one.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, the drawings and the story would suck.  
**_

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to end this way..._

Gokuderea stood at the coffin of his boss, Vongloa Decimo. How much time has passed... he didn't know, everyone left before him, leaving him in the grassy clearing. He looked over the body of Sawada Tsukinori, and sighed. She really did look like she was sleeping. She lay on a bed of white lillys, looking at peace with a crown of the white flowers on her head, covering the ugly bullet wound. The wind blew, and the tree's dappled shade moved slightly as a few stray strands of chestnut hair danced with the breeze. Her eyes looked like they could open at any moment and she could smile up at him, but that was a dream too impossible. Those adorable, bright brown eyes would never open again.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way..._

He recalled back to the funeral. Everyone looked so... lifeless, he could hardly recognize them. Yamamoto's downcast eyes, filled with sadness and disappointment... Gokudera had never seen him so vulnerable, like a slight vibration was all he needed to shatter into a million pieces. Lambo had obviously been crying, his eyes red and puffy from tears. He tried to appear strong in front of his "onee-chan" but it didn't stop chocked sobs coming from the curly haired idiot cow. Ryohei was eerily quiet, shocked into silence by the sudden death of Tuski, his eyes held many emotions... from sadness and rage, from shock and vengeance. It was like he couldn't decide what to feel and was stuck motionless in time. Hibari was the only one who looked indifferent,his eyes were shadowed by hid bangs and his lips down-turned in a disapproving frown. Chrome was sobbing, her petite hands covering her eyes as her shoulders shook, not making a single sound and letting her tears fall freely. Kyoko and Haru weren't in much better state, both of them were crying silently, leaning on each other for support. Murkuro didn't show up.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way..._

Gokudera just stood there, still processing the event. Tsuki's last words kept playing over and over in his head. "_...Gokuderea-kun, I can't tell you how much I aprecaite your work. No amount of thank yous could come close to my gratitude... You're the greatest right-hand-man I could have ever possibly asked for and my best friend...My time is up. Hayato, I just wanna say... I love you."_ And then the deafening gunshot, the bullet that stole her life.  
….Damnit, why couldn't he be there faster! By the time they got there the cowards had already left, leaving her cold body in a heap on the floor. Blood poured from her temple, her body covered in gashes and bruises from three days of abuse, her eyes closed and a serene look on her face.  
Why did she have to die? Why did some as sweet and innocent as Tsuki have to endure all that abuse and die on a dirty warehouse floor? Why wasn't he by her side protecting her? Why wasn't he strong enough? Why was he so worthless? Why? Why? Why?

_...Why? _

Gokudera slowly brought the small pistol up to his head, the same machine that stole her life. Tears blurred his vision, his hands shook as her looked at her face one last time. His fingers tensed around the trigger.  
"_...What happens isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Live on for the sake of the family."_  
He dropped the gun and buried his face in his hands, the tears finally starting to fall. He let out strangled sobs, the sound echoing into the empty forest. It wasn't fair! He couldn't tell her how he felt, how he wanted to stay by her side. He stayed like that for a long time, until his tears dried up and his voice was screamed hoarse.  
"... It's not fair..." He spoke for the first time, his voice sounding harsh and grainy in the silence. "Why did you have to go...? I didn't even get to tell you what I wanted to say." He looked at her serene figure, eternally resting surrounded by snowy white flowers. "I love you too..."  
He slowly pulled the lid over the coffin. He picked up the small gun and pulled out a ring, a small, silver band with a intricate design on it. He laid the two items on the coffin and made his way back to the Vongloa base, looking back once.

"...It wasn't supposed to end this way..."

* * *

Ta-da, I'm back!

Ok, so its another depressing story. *Sigh* I can't help it! The prompt this time was to start with the words, "It wasn't supposed to end this way" and I decided to use it as a theme of sorts. I was not planning a continuation of my one shot, but before I knew it, I was already typing this story.

Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


End file.
